The Switch up- Mix up
by SnowDragonSlayerTasha
Summary: It all starts with two girls running away from home, except they are in opposite worlds. Both are magically transported into each other's worlds. Lucy and Goma have to do everything they can with the people who live in those worlds to get back to the people who love them. Can they do it before the random appearing Portals disappear forever? Nalu TrunksXOC to be continued
1. Chapter 1:Goma and Lucy's situtation

**This is my first ever Combination crossover story for Fairy Tail and DBZ. Hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I am gonna writes it. It's gonna feature my OC for my dbz stories so it makes more sense.**

Chapter 1: Goma and Lucy's situation

Goma's POV

Where am i? This isn't the woods I was in before. It's more spring time isn't it? Then why are all the leaves yellow and red? I was completely confused. I hope I didn't anger Uncle Goku by running out of the house like that. I'm sure they're worried by now or already looking for me.

I heard voices which weren't Cousin Goten or Cousin Gohan. They were sure louder and were not yelling my name.

"Luce! Where are you!?" a loud male voice cried.

"Lucy!" two other voices were heard one female another male. It confused me very much so. I got up off the ground where I had awoken from and headed in their direction.

I felt my semi light and semi dark blue hair (AN: think of Broly's super Sayian form, his hair was this color if you played the video games) my black eyes looked amazingly at the area around me.

This definitely wasn't the forest I wondered into. I looked down at my tattered t-shirt which had a Dragon ball on it which was weird since I never owned this shirt before.

My jeans were already torn up and I had now shoes on which was a little dangerous because I don't know if I might trip or get splinters in my feet.

"Hello!" I called out to them; they looked my way, relief but then disappointment. I carefully walked over to them when I almost fell into a pit trap someone layed out. "Ah!" I cried as I fell into it face first.

"Sorry!" One of the boys cried as one of the males pulled me out. I fell onto the ground in a puff as I looked up at them. One had scarlet red hair; one had navy blue hair… almost like mine, and then a salmon pink haired boy. The girl with the scarlet red hair glared at the Pinky dude.

"Nice job, Natsu! I told you your stupid trap wouldn't work and now this poor girl is all dirty." I kinda got mad because I was a little clumsy to begin with. You wouldn't think that because I'm just the niece of Son Goku, a legend among Sayians. I actually am, a much messed up person with a messed up back story.

"Hey! Knock that off at least you got me out!" I yelled. The raven haired kid said. "Oh she's got a lip on her." The kid chuckled and held his hand out to me. "Gray and what's your name?"

I hesitantly grabbed his hand. "Son Goma." Gray and the two looked at me with a strange look. "Son Goma? Is that your name?" the scarlet haired girl gave me her hand. "Erza. This bonehead is Natsu; he should be the one apologizing since he made the stupid trap."

I shook their hands and looked around the area. "Where am i?" They all looked at me like I was strange. "You're not from around here?" They asked. I shook my head, the cupped my hands and yelled. "Uncle Goku! Gohan! Goten! Where are you guys?!" I got worried.

Lucy's POV

In the woods I appeared to be in were strange. I heard voices, like desperate cries of other people none of my friends.

I looked around and the leaves were bright green, no red or yellow in sight. I looked down at my outfit which was different than from before on my shirt showed the Fairy tail emblem as well at my pink emblem on my hand still was there.

"Goma!" I heard voices coming for all over. "Hello!" I called out to them. I turned around and in front of me was a 15 year old kid. "Gohan! I found someone!" The kid called out and suddenly and whoosh another guy who was around in his 20s came down from the sky which had me backing up. "How did you do that?!" I backed up into the nearest tree not taking my eyes off them.

"Goten, she's not who we're looking for! I'm sorry ma'am if he scared you. We're looking for our cousin, Goma." The older kid said before saying.

"I'm Gohan this is Goten and… the man behind you is Goku our dad." I turned slowly around at what I bumped into. The man was 2x my height which had me running screaming into another tree.

"How the hell did you do that?!" I almost screeched like a banshee. My heart was pumping hard and fast I was physically afraid of what I was seeing.

"Whoa, whoa calm down there." The father, Goku I think it was said shushing me to calm down because I was about to pass out. "What are you? Are you a mage of some kind?!" the boys looked at each other than at me all saying. "Mage?" Goten the youngest was first to ask. "What's that?"

I looked dumbfounded. I shook my expression away. "If you're not that, then what are you?" I look at them. "We're Sayians." With that I was out before I hit the ground.

Goma's POV

I flew up into the air as I looked around for everyone. Behind me everyone was jaw dropped staring at me. I looked behind me at them. "What?" they all pointed at the fact I was 5 feet off the ground. I laughed when they asked. "Are you a mage?"

I crossed my arms and floated back down. "I'm a Sayian! Look at what I can do." And with that slowly the wind started picking up as I focused on my Ki. Soon they were all gasping as my hair turned black and my eyes turned green.

**(Most Sayians turn Green eyed and yellow lightning colored hair when they turn super Sayian, Goma is an exception since her mom wasn't Sayian like it is explained in my story: A new Sayian) **

When the wind finally stopped I appeared in front of them as a Super Sayian which scared them shitless. Erza and Gray both fainted as Natsu's jaw dropped even further.

"She… is so… F**king AWESOME!" He cried out as he jumped up and down.

"What's a mage?" I asked as I looked at them. Natsu demonstrated what a Mage was which was apparently a wizard that had magic powers like Dende who made the Dragon balls.

"Do you guys have any Dragon balls? I like to know where my family is and I can't look for them myself plus I need help." Both Erza and Gray got up in time to hear my question.

"Dragon balls?" they all asked simultaneously. "Yea their round and have stars in them and when you gather them you can make a wish by a dragon!"

"Dragon!?" Natsu exclaimed. Both Gray and Erza face plant.

**Seems like both Lucy and Goma have switched places but are the loved ones gonna be mad when the others find out they couldn't find the one missing?**

**Just so you know Goma and Trunks are a couple so you don't get confused later by Trunks' actions when the boys don't bring her back. **

**Un fortunately Nalu won't happen till later if it even happens because this is more like a mystery story and I need two characters for this story as the bad guys one in each world. So start thinking from now till I guess chapter 5**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me if you liked it and encourage me to update because if I don't get plenty I might not update.**


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

Chapter 2: Trunks' emotions

Lucy's POV

I opened my eyes to see the eldest brother carrying me out of the woods. I cringed which made him look down at me with surprise. "Oh, you're awake. That's good. We thought you got a concussion for sure."

The guy seemed cheerful which was a little creepy cause he wasn't even shy to say he was glad to admit in his tone of voice that he was glad I was ok.

I looked to the youngest who was close to the older man- the father as we approached a house. Or what seemed like a circular dome of a house. "Where are you guys taking me?"

"To our home. Don't worry we'll find your home in a while." The older man said. He opened the door and a voice could be heard. "Did you find her?!" the voice was eager and worried all at the same time.

"Sorry, Trunks. We couldn't look for her for long because this girl fainted in the woods. Strangely, in the same place Goma's energy vanished." The youngest said as the older one sat me on the couch and covered me up in a blanket.

"Who's the blonde bimbo?" an older man with really ridiculous spikey hair replied his eyes were cold as I shouted. "Blonde bimbo?!" I fisted my hands immediately and before I launched myself at the guy the older son grabbed me and said.

"Don't worry he's joking. Aren't you, _Vegeta_?!" the boy hissed and the man huffed who the boy called by the name of Vegeta, he was bulky in his salmon pink shirt and blue jeans his hair was ridiculous I might add again.

"Why'd you bring her back here?! Where's GOMA?!"A boy around my age yelled at Goku who was the dad of Goten and Gohan from what I could tell after recalling their names.

The boy had short but shaggy purple hair and piercing blue eyes as he stared at me which made me flinch because I didn't know what happened.

"Trunks, I told you before Goma disappeared into thin air. Her energy vanished and then this girl just appeared where her energy vanished." Goten replies to the boy, Trunks who was frustrated.

"Fine I'll go look for her myself!" With that Trunks ran out of the house. I looked at Goku with sadden eyes. I couldn't do anything for these people because I didn't even know who Goma was or how I even got to this place.

"I'm sorry…" I looked at Vegeta next who glanced my way and with a sigh he spoke in a calm but agitated voice. "It's not your fault. Trunks is going through a difficult time. To him it was his fault for Goma running away anyway. He's upset that these idiots couldn't find her. Goma is his girlfriend and his best friend." Vegeta actually came over and sat down on the couch.

"Oh, yeah we almost forgot. What's your name?" Gohan asked as he kneed down next to me. Goten looked at me intently as did Goku. Someone else walked into the room.

"Lucy Heartifilia." I said with a smile as I looked in the direction Trunks left in. the woman who walked into the room had her hands on her hips and was glaring at Goku. "Goku! Where is our Niece and who is this girl lying on our couch?!" All three related guys cried out. "Mom! /Chi-Chi!" they all jumped at the sight of the aged woman.

I jumped off the couch. "My apologize ma'am! I'm Lucy, I got lost and your husband and kids found me." At least I assumed Goku was her husband. Both Goku and Chi-Chi looked at me weirdly.

"How did you know that she/he was my husband/wife?!" I faked a laugh and said. "Uhh, Lucky guess. I just assumed because she's such a nice, young and pretty lady that she was your wife, Goku. Hehe." I scratched my head completely embarrassed.

"Oh you're such a sweet heart! ~" Chi-Chi blushed as she smiled at Goku who was blushing as well. Goku chuckled. "I sure married a pretty lady didn't I?!" Goku blushed redder and almost stammered. I could see Gohan and Goten snickering behind the couch.

"Can I go talk to Trunks?" I asked Goku. My arms crossed over my chest with worry. I was sure that he was already tearing apart the forest as we speak.

"Goten, go with her and Make Sure she doesn't get hurt! Got it?" Goten stood at attention. "Yes, sir!" Goten lead me outside before grabbing me and lifting into the air. "Wait, what are you doing!? Put me down!" I screeched as we landed nearby Trunks who was panting heavily.

Trunks' POV

I sense Goten coming a mile away but I didn't think he would bring the strange girl with him. "What?" I looked behind me at them. The girl flinched but I didn't really care because she wasn't my problem. Goten stood his ground against me of course.

"Trunks, come back to the house everyone's worried. We all miss Goma and are Worried but we don't even know where she went after she entered the woods." I slouched my shoulders.

"I have to find her!" I ended up powering up but my anger just kept building. The girl came closer. "Lucy! Be careful he's unstable!" Goten recalls but she retorted. "I know what I'm doing!" she yelled, she had that same fierce attitude just like Goma it was almost identical.

Soon she was very close in front of me. "Stay away! I don't want your pity!" My anger build and the shock wave almost sent the girl into a tree. "I'm not giving you any! I'm in a strange place as it is. I already know, this world isn't my home. Whatever dimension I'm in now is somewhat connected to my own.

"My home is where my friends are my family are! If you say what I think you're saying then, Goma is likely in my world, she's in the world I call Earthland!" she got closer to me until she was able to embrace me. I felt my anger drained away as my tears came forth.

I let this girl hug me as I sobbed for my lost best friend and girlfriend who could probably never be found.

In the world of Fairy Tail

Goma's POV

Natsu and everyone dragged me through their place; their guild is what they called it. I didn't notice Natsu's hurt expression after we arrived at the guild. Everyone looked at me strangely and I could tell why. "Hi, I'm Goma." I think it was because they were expecting someone else. I decided to talk to Erza Gray and Natsu about Lucy.

"What happened to make Lucy run off as you say?" I asked as we all sat down at the bar while the barmaid Mira served Erza a strawberry cake.

Gray pointed his finger at Natsu who couldn't look more depressed. "He's the reason she ran off. He got caught kissing Lisanna who's that white haired Mage over there talking to the Blue haired mage, Juvia over behind us." He jabbed his finger even further so I ended up seeing the mages.

"Oh so she got jealous?" Natsu nodded. I shrugged. "My boyfriend was the reason I ran out." They all looked up at me. "Boyfriend?! You have a boyfriend?!" Erza almost spit her cake onto Gray's face.

I smiled. "Yes, he's so caring of me. I must be worrying him sick." Something went through me. Like a lightning bolt shot me down from the sky. _'Is that Trunks' energy?!' _I thought as I looked around the room to see where it was coming from.

I concentrated on his power level then sent a thought to him. _"Trunks are you alright?!" _

Trunks' POV

I felt something hit through me. _"Trunks are you alright?!" _it sounded so clear, Goma's voice! _"Goma! Is that you!? Where are you?!" _I didn't notice how Lucy and Goten were staring at me as I stared into space.

"What's wrong?" Goten asked. I shook my head. "I don't know, suddenly I think I can hear Goma's thoughts."

"_I'm fine Trunks, is there a girl name Lucy there with you?" _ I looked down at Lucy then thinking to her. _"She's here but where are you?"_

"_Earthland, apparently." _I could hear her chuckling in my mind.

"_Goma, I'm so sorry."_

"_It's ok, babe. Please Protect Lucy for a while. I don't know when I can come home." _

"_Be careful, I know you will come back soon." _I smiled in my thoughts. I looked at Lucy. "You were right. She's in your world. And I think I know someone who can help us."

"How did you talk to her?!" Lucy screamed. "Is Natsu ok?" I looked back at her again. "Uh, Natsu?!" I sent a thought to Goma. _"Who's Natsu?!" _

"_Lucy's best friend in this world. Don't be jealous, Trunks-kun~." _

"Anyway come on! We need to head to the lookout tower, Goten go back to the house, get your dad my dad and Gohan and meet us up there." I lifted Lucy onto my back. "Don't let go and hold on tight this might be bumpy."

"Wait! what are you doing?!" She screeched as I lifted up and in a burst of speed I had Lucy screaming my ears off.


End file.
